


Brought Me Too Far

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	Brought Me Too Far

"Gr _ace_ ," he whispers, hot against her skin as he drags his lips down her skin, inch by tantalizing inch, from her ear down to her jaw. She hasn't heard him say her name like this for so long - _too_ long - she'd almost forgotten the rasp in his voice, the hitch that he instinctively puts into her last syllable. "Need you."

All she can do is nod, and blink back the tears that threaten to fall. For she knows how much this means to him - and to her, so them, really - but she doesn't want to mess this up with words. It's easier to feel than it is to say. She places her finger delicately against his lips and smiles sweetly - with a little melancholy - at him as she says, "need you too."


End file.
